


Open Book

by rsa_27



Series: Little Drabbles [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsa_27/pseuds/rsa_27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma finds out about Hook's deal with Rumple</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Book

"YOU DID WHAT??”

Emma’s anger was boiling inside of her and she was ready to punch him in the face. She could feel her magic start to swirl inside of her like a storm, things on the shelves started to shake, and the lights faltered.

“How could you do that??? And why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I didn’t want to worry you, love”, he replied shyly.

She couldn’t believe him. He had gotten his hand back from Gold, made a stupid deal, and endangered his life. All to please her on their date. True, it had been the best date Emma had ever been on, but she didn’t want him doing ridiculous things for her.

“Worry me?” the dry tone of her voice sent a lightning of fear down his spine. “Worry me?!! THAT’S ALL YOU EVER DO! Zelena cursed your lips and you almost died. I lost my magic that day to save you. The Ice Queen almost impaled you and you almost died because you didn’t follow my orders. Now, you do this! Are you insane?!”

He tries to reply but before he can even open his mouth, she’s yelling again. “Yes, I remember our little “I’m a survivor” conversation, but honestly I’m baffled at how you managed to live 300 years. You are the most reckless person I know!”

“Emma, I’m sorry. I just wanted to be able to hold you, touch you with both hands, give you all of me, I—“

“And how are you gonna do that if you keep putting yourself in danger????” She stops for a moment, trying to catch her breath, slow down her heart and her mind. Thinking about this hurts. “I could’ve lost you… Killian… please don’t put me through that.”

He hears the hurt in her voice. The apartment around them is silent. He can hear her heartbeat; it’s a painful sound. Almost as if he can hear it break in two. A wave of guilt hits him so hard, he loses his balance and staggers back. But then her hands are around him, catching him, holding him tight.

She presses herself against his chest, face burying into his shoulder. Her tears are flowing, he can tell, but when he tries to push her away to look at her, her hold tightens. His breath catches. She will not let him see her cry, she will not let him see her at her most vulnerable.

Her breathing is hard and jagged, her sobbing quiet, but the sound is enough to fuel that wave of guilt again. He loves his Swan more than anything and he would do anything for her, but he didn’t stop to think about the consequences they would bring him. All he ever does is for her, even if his safety is compromised. He had never thought about how the danger he put himself through would ultimately hurt her.

She may be the strongest woman he ever met, but loss isn’t something Emma Swan knows how to deal with. She grew up alone, feeling unwanted, moved all her life, never putting roots down to keep her heart safe, and now that she was finally giving herself to someone, he had hurt her.

That realization brought hot tears to his eyes and he shoved his face into her golden curls. He cried like he had never cried before. Not even when he lost Liam or Milah.

He cried because if Emma’s heart was broken, then he had failed her. Failed his true love. And he just couldn’t accept that.

Emma felt him let his weight go. He was crashing to ground, his legs failing him. She wasn’t strong enough to hold him up, and in her panic, a cloud surrounded them. Her magic was always strongest when with him. She transported them to the couch, their embrace never breaking, the tears never stopping.

She finally pulled away from his shoulder, controlling her tears, trying to be the strong woman she was. He turned his face towards her, still resting on her shoulder. She tried to speak but her voice broke, and she gave up.

“I’m sorry…” his voice was small and weak. He sat up, looking deep into her green eyes, his own clouded by tears. He hoped she could see through the haze, and read him like an open book, the way she always did. He hoped she could see all the hurt he was feeling, see the truth of his apology, see how much he loved her…

She smiled. “I know, Killian. Just please… next time you do something stupid, tell me. Let me help. Got it?”

“As you wish.”

“And one more thing… don’t ever try to change for me. I—” she stopped for a second, afraid to say it, but knowing it was time to admit it, “—I love you. The hook and all.”   


End file.
